ducktales_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Dime Chase!
The Great Dime Chase!= "The Great Dime Chase!" is the 4th episode of Season 1. Plot Synopsis Louie accidentally spends Scrooge’s Number One Dime and turns to mad inventor Gyro Gearloose for help to get it back, while Dewey and Webby become entangled in a conspiracy. Plot At McDuck Manor, Scrooge finds Louie sitting around watching TV and lazily refusing to do anything, and even throwing away a perfectly good phone rather than charging it because "We're rich!" to which Scrooge retorts "No, I'M RICH!" He thus decides to take Louie to the Money Bin to teach him the value of a hard day's work. Meanwhile, Dewey sneaks into Webby's room and goes looking through one of her books, only to be caught by Webby. Confronted, he admits that he's looking for information on his mother Della Duck, as he has only a photograph her and his Uncle Donald's statements that "She's gone." Webby proves to be similarly bereft of information, as Scrooge appears to have actively eliminated all photographic and printed evidence of her existence. Thinking of one possible source to which they may look, Webby drags Dewey along as they accompany Scrooge and Louie to the Money Bin, with Launchpad driving them. The two then excuse themselves and go to visit Scrooge's archives, where they are greeted by Mrs. Quackfaster. Scrooge takes Louie upstairs and shows him a case with a dime in it that he claims to be his Number One Dime. He then takes Louie to the boardroom where the board of directors, led by Bradford Buzzard, have once again come to Scrooge insisting that he cut spending in some area. While Dewey and Webby are given a set of "trials" to pass by Quackmaster-which suspiciously resemble ordinary library work-the board meeting is broken into by Gyro Gearloose, Scrooge's top inventor. Gyro presents his latest invention, Lil' Bulb, which he claims will eliminate the need for anyone to do their own work. Louie is immediately enthralled, but the socially inept Gyro is quickly dismissed by the board, with Scrooge likewise disdaining the idea due to his own work ethic. Louie, feeling bored, tries to get a Pep soda from a machine and finding himself a dime short, steals the dime from the display case. However, upon reentering the boardroom he hears Scrooge telling the story of how he earned his first dime and it's role in inspiring his move to America and subsequent fortune. Desperate to recover the dime, Louie convinces Gyro that he's Scrooge's rich nephew so he can borrow Lil' Bulb to get into the money sorting room, and then puts the aggressive robot to work looking for the dime. Meanwhile, in the archives, Dewey becomes fed up with Quackmaster's trials and attempts to leave, only to be attacked by Quackmaster herself wielding a sword. Little Bulb, having converted the money sorting machine into a massive robot body for itself, begins obsessively attempting to collect any and all dimes, and Louie is forced to flee from it with the display dime. Gyro attempts to intervene as well, and inadvertently gives Scrooge a means of convincing the board of directors that they can't fire anyone from the money bin, as they would seek revenge. Louie and the dime end up in the bin, and Gyro is eventually able to trace Lil' Bulb's issues to an incorrect wattage and shuts down his giant robot form. Dewey and Webby, meanwhile, finally uncover a book mentioning Della after Quackmaster points it out to them, and after reorganizing a section of the library discover a secret room containing material about her. Upon finding a note that seems to indicate that Della betrayed Scrooge by stealing the Spear of Selene, Dewey decides that they need to find out more before he tells his brother. Louie successfully returns the dime to the display case, only to have Scrooge give it to him, revealing that the real Number One Dime is actually part of a pendant he wears around his neck. Louie inadvertently spends the dime, while Gyro begins contemplating Project Blatherskite. Names in Foreign Dubs * Latin Spanish: La Gran Búsqueda de la Moneda (Translation: The Great Search for the Coin) * Brazilian Portuguese: A Grande Caça à Moeda! (Translation: The Great Search for Currency!) * Japanese: 10セントを追え！ [juu sento o oe!] (Translation: Chase Ten Cents!) Trivia * While it was written fourth, it was the third episode broadcast in the US. https://mobile.twitter.com/FrankAngones/status/1054529444583370753 * Pep is also the name of a brand of bubble gum from the original series, invented by Gyro Gearloose and marketed by Fenton Crackshell. * The episode's plot is similar to that of the original series episode "Frozen Assets". In it, Fenton Crackshell spent Scrooge's Number One Dime on a phone call, and spends the rest of the episode trying to reclaim it — first from the phone company and then from the Beagle Boys. Cast * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck * Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck * Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck * Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack * Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack * Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose * Marc Evan Jackson as Bradford Buzzard * Susanne Blakeslee as Emily Quackfaster * Keith Ferguson as Flintheart Glomgold References |-|Gallery= DT2017_Della_Duck_1.png You have arrived at your destination.png There should be no meeting today.png The Board says revenue has fallen.png The-Great-Dime-Chase!-1.png|'Gyro Gearloose, my head of research and development.' The-Great-Dime-Chase!-2.png|'I'm sorry, but we –' The-Great-Dime-Chase!-3.png|'Apology accepted, now try to keep up with my mind-numbing genius.' The-Great-Dime-Chase!-4.png|'Hello Mr. McDuck… and others.' The-Great-Dime-Chase!-5.png|'Are you tired of all those single use devices cluttering up your junk drawer? What a mess! There's got to be a better way.' DT2017 - Gyro Gearloose.jpg|'Meet Lil Bulb!' The-Great-Dime-Chase!-6.png|'Gyro': 'The tiny all-purpose robot that does it all!' The-Great-Dime-Chase!-7.png|'Wait, what does it do?' The-Great-Dime-Chase!-8.png DT2017 Gyro Gearloose.jpg|'Only half of my inventions turn evil! The other half are just wildly misunderstood!' EmilyQuackfaster.png The_Great_Dime_Chase!_9.jpg|'Whatever you say, rich nephew.' Louie is looking for the Number One Dime.png DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-8.png DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-2.png Tumblr owr0c7SVmi1vz3or0o1 500.jpg DuckTales-2017-36.png DT2017_Della_Duck_2.png Gyro writes about his robot.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One